<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Confusion by HufflepuffMommy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330425">Christmas Confusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy'>HufflepuffMommy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione received an odd gift from Draco. Christmas Dramione one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Granger</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione held the envelope in her hand as her heart thudded in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew this was supposed to be a "Secret Santa" gift, but the handwriting that had written her name was as familiar as her own. After all, when you work with Draco Malfoy on a near daily basis, you tend to learn a thing or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like his handwriting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His handwriting that wrote her name on an envelope that she still needed to open. An envelope he had given her as a Christmas present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the envelope over in her hand, studying it, as if she looked at it long enough it would tell her what's inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," drawled a familiar voice, "instead of trying to guess what's in there, you could just open it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled and looked up as Draco leaned a hip against her desk. "I suppose I shall. I'm just trying to figure out what the great Draco Malfoy has given me for Christmas that fits in an envelope." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco feigned surprise. "Me? How are you sure that I'm the one who gave you this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a knowing look before pulling out a memo addressed to her from him and held it next to the envelope. "Hm, I wonder how I figured out," she teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, fine, you caught me. Now, are you going to open it or what?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Draco smiled at her while she broke the seal and pulled out two pieces of paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two tickets to…. the zoo?" she asked, looking at him curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're free, I'd like to take you, tomorrow perhaps?" He asked and Hermione could have sworn she saw some nervousness in his grey-blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, alright. Tomorrow is fine. Should I meet you there, or…?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can pick you up. Does nine work?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nine is fine. See you then." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed her his charming smile. "It's a date," he said, winking, while he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded as she withheld the giddy dance she so desperately wanted to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco arrived by Floo at nine sharp the next morning, wearing a pair of muggle jeans, a dark blue knitted sweater, and a winter coat hanging from his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He apparated them to an empty alley a few blocks from the zoo and the two made small talk—  mostly about work, as they walked the short distance to the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you come to the zoo often?" Hermione asked, as Draco led her along the path that wound through the different areas, barely stopping to look at the exhibits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Once, with Teddy, and once more just a few weeks ago for...well, you'll see." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curiously, Hermione followed, passing by most of the animals until they reached the hippo enclosure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping at the fence that looked into the area, Draco brandished his arm towards the group of hippos currently floating in the water. "Here we are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raises a brow. "The… hippo area?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not just any hippo area," Draco said, a smile spreading across his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hippo area. Or rather, those hippos are yours but they still have to live here at the zoo." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione's mouth dropped open in pure shock. "You… you bought me hippos?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he said, looking rather proud of himself. "You've been saying all month how you want a hippopotamus for Christmas. So…" he brandished his hand towards the animals again. "I got you one, or rather three." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione could only stare at him before she realized what he was talking about. When she did, she started to giggle. Then her giggling turned into laughter, which soon had her doubled over and tears in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever she looked up at Draco, who was looking more and confused with each passing minute, her laughter came bubbling up once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until he looked rather irritated that she tried speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You...you thought that I...that I wanted….oh Merlin," she said, her giggles starting to return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco huffed and crossed his arms indignantly. "Yes, well, you kept mentioning it so I thought—" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione cut him off by launching herself into him, her arms wounding around his neck as she hugged him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You silly wizard," she whispered before pulling back to look at him. "It was a song." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brows furrowed. "A song?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's a silly Christmas song that always gets stuck in my head for the entirety of December. I try not to sing it outloud, especially at work since most of the wizarding community hasn't heard it before, but sometimes it does slip out. Did you not realize I was singing it or that the words rhymed?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shrugged sheepishly. "I just thought it was some sort of muggle tradition, singing about something you really want…" he trailed off, his cheeks reddening, and Hermione couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or the cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione lifted onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "It's a wonderful gift, truly. I mean, when would I ever be able to say that I have my very own hippo, let alone three?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gave her a half-smile. "I suppose that's true." He stared at her for a few seconds, licking his lips as he seemed to think of what to say next. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, before shaking his head. "I've been trying to find the right way to ask you this, and I know we work together and we have history and all that, but… I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me? Preferably tonight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at him. "I'd love to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And maybe," he said as his fingers threaded hers, "you can tell me more about these silly Christmas songs you listen to. You know, so I don't get confused by them next time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm just glad you didn't hear me sing 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer.'"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Draco's face was rather priceless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this silly little one-shot inspired by the song "I want a Hippopatmus for Christmas", which was played in our house on a daily basis thanks to my 6year old lol. </p>
<p>Merry Christmas Everyone! xoxo HufflepuffMommy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>